Hazel
by madstar101
Summary: The Cullens move to Tenton, and start high school again, of course this is dreaded by everyone. But what happens when Rosalie meets Hazel, and shes the only one seeing whats coming? This year is going to be different, much different. I do not own twilight
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well heres my story! :D  
From Rosalie's POV :)  
**

* * *

Our new house was beautiful, as always, one of Esme's earlier developments which she had just purchased back, the owners had conveniently moved house prior to our arrival.

It was made out of large grey stones and curved walls, giving it a slight medieval look. The roof was being supported by magnificent white pillars. It wasn't to our usual tastes, but it was the best house in this small miserable town that could fit all our possessions.

"Come on Jazz, our rooms this way!" Alice said excitedly, pulling Jasper forward up the stone steps to the old fashioned door. Much like Forks, everywhere was green, and there was a large span of luscious green lawn leading up to the house.

I felt a gentle nudge in my direction.

"Are you coming babe?" Emmett's voice questioned.

I noticed how firmly my hands were holding onto the steering wheel, and how tense my posture was… I didn't want to show my family how angry I was about the move, I wanted to make it easy, not be a strain on anyone, prove that I was adaptable.

My eyes darted back into reality and I quickly took my hands off the wheel, posture relaxing, small finger dents creased the sides of my cars steering wheel.

"No!" I whined, running my fingers gently over the now dented cream steering wheel.

"Its alright, it can be replaced." Emmett chuckled, running his fingers delicately through my hair. "I thought you were fine with this whole move thing" he asked, my head quickly snapped in his direction.

"I am!" I said, irritated, jumping out of the car and slamming the door, only a human forced slam, a vampire one would have broken the door, and I wasn't going to do that.

I folded my arms across my chest, biting on my lip and walking up the stairs, I looked up at the large wooded door and pulled it open, stepping into the warm entrance.

There was a large double staircase with a red velvet carpet lining, the walls, however were painted a starch white. I could see the upstairs hallway from down here, it was almost like a balcony. The house was all newly furnished, two individual archways on either side of the staircase lead to the lounge room and kitchen. I gazed up at the ceiling to see a large crystal chandelier hanging delicately above me. I'd have to ask Esme when she built this house; it must have been a while ago.

I stomped up the stairs, still irritated with Emmett. I saw Nessie's head pop around the banister at the top.

"Auntie Rosie, whats wrong?" She questioned, her little eyes puzzled.

"Nothing darling" I said, creasing my cheeks into a smile and rubbing her head as I walked past her, I could already hear Alice unpacking her cloths at vampire speed in her room, naturally. The second floor seemed bigger than the first and I looked around for Emmett's and I's room, Esme had probably mentioned it, but I guess I hadn't exactly paid attention.

I walked down the long wide hallways, checking to see if I could hear anyone's footsteps in each room.

I head someone walking behind me, but I didn't bother to look, it was probably Emmett. I felt them getting close until Emmett's hands were wrapped around me from behind, he bent down so he could gently kiss me on the cheek, I let out a deep sigh, feeling a bit guilty.

"You're going the wrong way" He said, turning me around.

"You'll get used to it." He said comfortingly. I really hated the amount of times we had to move, I didn't like things to change, everything seemed so perfect in Forks, but Carlisle said we had well outstayed our time, and thus we moved to the small town of Tenton, where the weather was much like Forks, and it too rained all year round, at least we could be normal, I could at least pretend to be human.

Emmett had his arm around my shoulder as he lead me down the hallway, past the staircase and to our room, it was the very end door, I put my hand on the handle and opened the door, I felt my eyes widen when I saw the room.

In the centre was a large white bed with an elegant silver canopy draping over it from the ceiling. The floor was covered with plush white carpet. There were doors leading to a bathroom and wardrobe, as well as a full length mirror outstretched across the wall behind our bed.

"Does this make the adaptation easier?" Emmett questioned, delicately whispering in my ear.

"Yes" I sighed, giggling and reaching up on my toes so I could kiss Emmett on the lips, I tried not the think of school… beginning junior year again, sitting through the same classes, reading the same books, but the morning seemed to come too quickly.

"School supplies!" Alice bellowed, as the sun was rising. I poked my head out from the wardrobe; I was still brushing my hair.

"Nice outfit Rose." Alice said, nodding her head in agreement. I smiled, but my facial expression quickly creased into a frown as I observed the pile of textbooks set out on the floor, our props, Edward and Bella didn't have to attend school, which irritated me slightly, I wished I could have my daughter to look after, rather than repeating the same mind numbing lessons, not going anywhere, never moving forward…

I walked into our wardrobe, which Emmett and I had unpacked last night, it didn't exactly take long, I grabbed a bag and threw my books into it, doing so for Emmett too.

"Thanks sweetie" He said as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

We both walked down the stairs to find Nessie perched on the bottom step, sobbing quietly. My heart sank as I ran to the bottom of the stairs and clutched her close.

"Whats wrong Nessie?" I soothed, rubbing her back gently.

"L-l-last night I a-a-asked mu-m-m and d-d-dad if I could go to s-s-school." She sniffed uncontrollably, warm tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I know Nessie I know" I said, hugging her close, Bella entered the room quickly and knelt down besides us, rubbing her forehead.

"Nessie darling, can you please come and talk with me and dad?" She asked calmly. She nodded her head and I reluctantly let her go, Bella eyeing me, her eyes tense.

She took Nessie's hand and lead her into the dinning room, I followed her, curious, and she didn't tell me otherwise. Emmett was behind me too. The only piece of furniture we had kept was our round mahogany dinning table, which Carlisle and Edward were sitting at, was this really necessary, for a child?  
"Renesmee is a lot more mature than a child Rosalie" Edward said irritated. I just ignored him, why couldn't he stay out of my head; leave my thoughts for me to hear? Bella took a seat on a chair and perched Nessie on her lap, Tears still running down her eyes as Bella kissed her cheek and played with her hair, her eyes looked pained, she didn't like seeing Nessie upset, along with everyone else in the room.

"Whats going on?" I asked, looking directly at Carlisle.

"I guess this is a family affair, Esme, Alice, Jasper can you please come down here?" Carlisle said in his usual calm voice. I took a seat next to Bella, Emmett following my lead. Within seconds the whole family was at the table, wondering what was going on.

"As Edward and Bella already know, Renesmee wishes to begin school, as she wishes to lead as normal life as possible." Carlisle said, looking over too Nessie for conformation, she gave a gentle nod of her head.

"And, after comparing -"

"She's stopped growing..." Edward said, interrupting, his tone sounding extremely anxious, turning to Bella and then to Renesmee.

"Edward does she really need to hear this in that way?" I snapped, Edward turned towards me viciously.

"Stay out of this Rosalie" He said through bared teeth. I folded my arms against my chest and slumped back into the chair, I didn't want an argument.

"So I can go to school if I'm not growing!" Nessie said excitedly, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Renesmee" Bella began, but Carlisle interrupted.

"I would just like to make a quick phone call to our dear friend Nahuel, I need some additional information."  
"But she can't Carlisle" Edward said slowly, hands cupped over his face.

"Its not impossible, remember that Renesmee," He said, getting out of his chair.

"Okay then, we will continue this discussion later. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie you don't want to be late" He chuckled dryly, I didn't laugh.

"There is nothing to worry about; it has happened before, when she was a baby, but only for a brief period of time, I just need conformation that it is normal." He quickly added, and for some reason, that made the butterflies in my stomach lessen, he didn't seem worried, and we shouldn't until we have to...


	2. Chapter 2

We all rose from our seats and went to the garage; Emmett took my hand and pulled me into the back seat of Edwards Volvo. Jasper got into the drivers seat and let out a slight sigh, none of us wished to return to school.

"I hope she's okay" I whispered in Emmett's ear anxiously,

"Don't worry about it babe." Emmett replied, kissing my cheek.

"So" I began softly, clearing my throat. "Same story?" I asked, Jasper nodded in my direction as we pulled out of the driveway. "Great" I said sarcastically replying. Same high school students going through the same problems, the same lessons, the same glances and being known as the 'freaks.'

"Nessie's going to go to school!" Alice screamed five minutes into the journey, I hadn't noticed her quietness.

"How?" I asked, sitting up straighter in my seat.

"I don't know I just saw her with a silver backpack on her and a school uniform! Edward and Bella obviously want to go private!" She exclaimed, turning around to face me.

"She only looks to be a second or third grader today, but what about next month? What does that mean when all of a sudden she could be fourth, or fifth?" I said, getting a bit irritated now. But if it made Renesmee happy… that calmed me down.

"I don't know the extent of the details Rose, but it will all make sense soon, I know it. Carlisle said it was nothing to worry about…" She said, but I could see the hint of anxiety in her eyes as we pulled into the new school, Tenton East High School. The school was one, large brick building with lush overgrown grass surrounding it. The only separate building was a one to the left of the brick one, a sign at the top labeling it 'front office.'

"Are you ready for some great learning?" Emmett said humorlessly, I just looked at him, expression irritated. We all got out of the car and went to the front office, there we got welcomed and handed our time tables before the first bell went. I was relieved to see that Emmett was in some classes with me, more than last time and I had art with Alice, good, I had someone to talk to.

I had always thought about trying to make friends, but I would get bored, anyway, and it would be slightly more suspicious if I sat with a bunch of students and they saw up front that I wasn't eating anything… I wasn't that interested in it anyway.

I had calculus first period, being taught the same concepts I already knew, and I had always hated maths, hence why I dreaded it, even as a human I still did. The bell rang loudly, a buzzing sound and heard footsteps scatter quickly all around me, a teacher passing by the school office walked us to the front building, handing us maps, I took one glance at it and had it stamped in my memory.

"I think we can find our way" Alice said cheerfully to the man, he nodded, was his left hand shaking? It sure looked that way, and he nervously walked off.

"Wow, we sure scared that guy." Emmett chucked.

"And we didn't even do anything!" Alice squeaked, sounding annoyed.

"Rose we have art together, yay!" Alice said walking next to me

"Hey, and this is the first time you are taking art! Oh wait, you have a degree in it don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was bored, killed about four years" I shrugged, thinking I better tone down my knowledge so I don't draw to much attention.

Emmett kissed me gently before heading off in the other direction, and I was stuck on my own in Calculus. I entered the room and the teacher looked up to me, smiling warmly.

"Hello dear, and your name is?"  
"Rosalie" I said dryly. "Where do I sit?" I asked, maybe he would get me to introduce myself to the class, I felt everyone's eyes on me, not that it bothered me, it never had.

"There's a spare seat next to Hazel, she said pointing to a girl in the corner.

"But before you go" She said quickly, "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" I nodded my head, rolling my eyes slightly as the small murmur stopped and attention was set on me, I tried to smile, I didn't want to look too intimidating…

"Class, this is Rosalie… what was your last name dear?"

"Hale" I replied flatly.

"And when did you move from dear?" She asked, why was this women asking so many questions?

"My family and I just moved here from Forks, my father got a new job" I replied looking towards her.

"Well, its nice having a fresh start, isn't it? Take a seat" She said, gesturing towards the chair I walked over and dropped my books and sat down. The teacher turned around and began to write the work for today's lesson on the board, I was tired of school already.

I leaned my body forward and placed my chin on the palms of my hands, acting natural, it wasn't exactly a hard thing for me to do as the others, I had the most memory out of all of them of my human life, well, except Bella of course…

"How are you liking Tenton?" The girl next to me asked cheerfully, I turned my head around, looking at her for the first time. She had dead straight long blonde hair, a similar shade to mine although slightly lighter, which hung down to her shoulders.

Her eyes were a deep brown, almost a blackish colour, she was defiantly not plain. Maybe that's why she didn't feel as intimidated by me, I don't remember any human ever asking me that sort of question.

"Its okay, I guess" I said smiling and looking down at my book, coping the questions off the board.

"I'm Hazel by the way" She said quickly adding "I heard your father works at the hospital, mine does to, he's a Nurse there, maybe they will run into each other."

"Maybe" I replied, but I couldn't help put feel slightly suspicious on how she knew that.

"How did you know that my father worked at the hospital?" I asked, looking at her again, but never was she intimidated, which surprised me.

"Oh, my mothers the principal here." She replied, slightly embarrassed.

"That makes sense" I laughed, noticing her scent as I breathed in, it wasn't all that appealing, compared to everyone else in the room, surprisingly. I pulled my silver cell phone out from my pocket and flicked it to the mirror, I looked exactly the same, bored, I put it back in my pocket.

"I'm going to forget that was a cell phone Rosalie seeing it is your first day here, but no phones are allowed during school hours at this school" She snapped sternly, geeze she seemed nice before…

"Sorry it was just my father, he wanted to know if I was okay, I promised I'd text him to tell him how I was doing." I said lying innocently. The teacher, who had not mentioned her name, not that I cared anyway, just nodded her head and returned to a detailed explanation on some concept I wasn't paying attention to.

The bell rang and everyone quickly exited the room, I had art next with Alice, she could do the introducing this time, I was tired of repeating the same story.

The rest of the day leading up to lunch was pretty uneventful, I was eager to see Emmett, and there he was waiting for me when I came out of English, I ran up to him and cradled my arms delicately around his shoulders, kissing him gently on the lips and giggling as he took my hand and led me to the cafeteria.

Everyone around was giving us strange looks, we were used to it. The cafeteria was indoors, and painted a light cream colour with clusters of square wooden tables. I noticed Alice and Jasper in the corner, sitting with their trays of food. We went over with a whole bunch of students lining up to get served.

"Emmett, lets just go, it takes too long, were not hungry okay?" I said tugging him towards Alice and Jasper.

"Alright Rose, but we have to get something tomorrow" He said, following my lead. My eyes scanned over the curious eyes staring at us, some disbelief. Every table was full of groups giggling and talking loudly except for one. One table had a girl staring at the desk, her head bowed down and picking at a bread roll.

I noticed the girls hair colour, it was Hazel, it didn't make any sense to me while she would not have any friends, I absent mindedly took a seat next to Emmett and leaned into his chest.

"School tiring you out?" He asked me, stroking his fingers through my hair.  
"Very funny" I replied, getting up and turning to Alice.  
"Any news on Nessie?" I asked, it had been bothering my all day.

"No" She breathed disappointedly.

"But, it's going to be rainy all day tomorrow, so schools on…" She said, rolling a can of soda back and forth on her tray.

"Great" Jasper said sarcastically.

I looked over to Hazel again who hadn't moved, and she had only picked at the content of her plate scarcely… I wished Edward was here to read her mind, what I would give to have that power right about now, but of course I wasn't given anything.

"Rosalie" Emmett said, snapping me out of my train of thought. My eyes jumped over to Emmett.

"What?" I asked.

"You looked like you were concentrating on something, oh and the bell rang." He shrugged getting up and putting his hand for me to grab. The rest of the day followed and before I knew it we were driving home, and pulling into our new narrow driveway which led to our newly established garage, which was originally a massive rumpus room, Esme was still putting in the finishing touches.

I saw Nessie rush through the door and wail excitedly to us

"I'm going to school!" and quickly run back into the house, we all jumped out of the car quickly, eager to see why and most importantly how, I was the first in the door, quickly throwing my bag on the floor and going into the dinning room where I could hear a quiet murmur of voices, the others weren't far behind me.

"Ah, how was your first day" Carlisle said warmly.

"Fantastic." I said dryly and looked around; Edward and Bella were sitting at the table.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked concerned, she had just been here…

"She's in her room Rose" Bella said.

"Could you please take a seat, all of you" Carlisle said, gesturing for us to sit down. We all obeyed and Carlisle placed his hands on the table folding them together.

"I didn't want to alarm you all at breakfast, apologies for that." He said, turning his head to Edward, who gave a slight nod, and then continued "I measured Nessie about a week ago, and, she had made progress, but I noticed yesterday that she has grown not at all, not even in millimeters"

"…How" Alice began, but Carlisle quickly continued.

"Nahuel, after speaking with him today stated that he too went through a similar process, he said it lasted about a year, where he only grew in mere millimeters, he simply forgot to mention that when he was here last."

"Which means I can go to school!" Nessie said, popping out behind the door and running over to sit on Edwards lap, she had timed that nicely.

"So… Edward and Bella, does that mean you'll be joining us?" I asked, grinning smugly.

"Well, yes" Bella said with a sigh.

"Looks like you are going to have to be Isabella Hale, Bella, it will raise suspicions if you have the same last name as Edward." Carlisle said, Bella looked at me anxiously.

"Wha – oh sorry, yes, Bella that's fine" I said, faking a smile.

"It will only be for my school life Rose" Bella said to me her eyes almost bouncing with anxiety.

"Don't worry about it" I said, turning to Carlisle.

"So are Bella, Jasper and I going to be triplets?" I said rolling my eyes.

"No, Bella can be your little sister, how does that sound Bella?" Carlisle said, turning his head.

"Oh, whatever's fine." Bella said, sinking lower into her chair.

I noticed Nessie, her smile the widest I had ever seen it.

"So, what school for Nessie" Alice asked, looking to Edward.

"We will have to go private, do you agree Bella?" Edward said, turning towards her, she still looked scared…

"Oh, whatever's fine," She replied, looking over to Renesmee.

"What about the situation, of, uh food, they will notice and care that she's not eating anything." Bella asked Carlisle.

"We could fill a drink bottle with blood and then - "

"No Emmett. Just no." Edward said cutting him off, I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"I will try and eat human food" Nessie said, looking up to the ceiling to hide her facial expression of disgust.

"Renesmee, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to sweetie." Edward said, running his fingers through her long curly hair. "If there are any problems you can just pretend to eat it, Alice can give you a few lessons on that."

Alice chuckled "Remember the time Charlie made me breakfast… Good times, good times"

"Okay then!" Nessie exclaimed. "Tomorrow morning then?"

"Renesmee, these things don't happen over night." Bella said, taking her off Edwards lap and onto her own so she could whisper in her ear.

"Edward and I will look at schools this evening when you're in bed." How many schools could this town have? although, it was twice the size of Forks…

Eventually the conversation closed and we had all left the room, I was sitting at the piano, Emmett by my side.

"You're such a beautiful pianist Rose" Emmett said as I had finished.

"Well, I have been playing since I was five, so that's what? One hundred and twenty three years?" He chuckled lightly and went off to watch some sporting event with Jasper, yawn.

I looked out the window, this house had one beautifully placed behind the piano in the living room, it covered the whole wall. The sky was pitch black, it looked around nine, Nessie would be in bed.

I flittered up the stairs and down the hall, wanting to know what school she would go to, and I should be a part of this decision. Their room was on the opposite side, so I pretended to be walking towards the study, we had enough rooms in this big house to have a massive computer room, which all of us shared, and Bella and Edwards, as well as Nessie's room were next to this. I could hear Nessie quietly breathing as she slept, and Edward and Bella talking softly in their room, I didn't exactly want to storm in, I guess I should have thought this through a bit more…

With a sigh I walked into the study sitting at my computer, turning the volume off so Nessie wouldn't hear. I remembered the English assignment we had gotten today on

A Midsummer Nights Dream, I had written a dozen essays on it before. I sifted through the files on my computer trying to find one that matched the description of the task, sure enough I did… I tweaked sections a bit, but it was done in five minutes.

What I would give for sleep, if I could dream, escape from eternally being awake.

"Ro-s-e-e-e-e" I heard Emmett say from behind the fall.

"Shh!" I hissed at him, placing my finger on my lips. He was silent before he reached the room, closing the door behind him.

"Can I talk now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded my head and looked to the small black bag in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked, my eyes tensing in suspicion.

"It's a present; I brought it yesterday and forgot to give it to you." He replied, smiling and handing the bag to me.

I opened it, and pulled out a game box which had the title '_The Sims 2'_ on it.

"Emmett, you know I'm not really into video…"  
"Its not a video game exactly, just give it a go."

"Okay" I said, opening the case and placing the CD into the computer. "Thanks by the way" I said as he sat down next to me. It didn't take long to install, and soon enough a screen came up loading the game. It came up with a screen asking you to select what neighborhood you wanted to visit. I clicked on 'pleasantview' and waited while it loaded.

"Its like a life simulator, you can make people, create families…" Emmett said,

"Okay, it doesn't sound too bad…" I admitted.

"Click on create a family." Emmett said, pointing to a little icon.

"Wow, where did you learn how to play this thing?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"Some kids where talking about it in my chemistry class, seemed interesting" he shrugged. I made two Sims, me and Emmett, I loved customizing the clothes and choosing out outfits, I'd have to show Alice this game, you must be able to make your own using Photoshop…

"Now choose some place to live." Emmett said.

"We have no money!" I whined.

"Just buy an empty lot, I have a special trick up my sleeve."  
"Oh I wonder what it is" I replied sarcastically.

I brought a medium sized lot and Emmett typed in some money cheat.

"Nice" I said, it didn't take me long to work out how to play, and I made the grandest house possible. I began to play, and sure enough, I fell in love with the game. Emmett and I had six children, and had careers in medicine. I didn't even notice Emmett leave the room when it was getting towards morning. I felt I got rather too attached to my Sims babies, they grew up so fast!

"Rosalie, school babe" Emmett said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Noooo!" I cried.

"Remind me why I gave you this? Now I'll never see you!" He cried.

Reluctantly I saved my game and turned off my computer.

"That's the way!" Emmett said, lifting me off the chair.

"Oh and I ordered a new stirring wheel for your car." I had completely forgotten about that, with all the other things occurring of course.

"When will it be here?" I said excitedly.

"About a week." He said, a week? I smiled at him nerveless.

"What's with all the spontaneous gifts? Not that I'm complaining…" I chuckled.

Before I knew it we were all seated in the car, ready to repeat yesterday. Bella and Edward were going to be going to look at schools today, and with Nessie's excitement, she would be starting in a couple of days.

I ran my hands through my long blonde hair trying to improve its appearance, realizing that I only had five minutes to get ready after Emmett had lured me off the computer, I hadn't exactly had time.

"I don't see what was wrong with it in the first place" Emmett said playfully poking my nose.

"Anyways!" Alice said from the front seat turning her head around.

"Isn't it great Nessie is going to school? This morning she was up early so I taught her my special trick! The secret to being able to eat food"  
"And what exactly is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You hide the food in your purse…" She chucked. "But there's a special technique, and, I'm not teaching it to you!" She teased.  
"Right" I laughed.

I had calculus first period again, and took my usual seat.

"Hi Rosalie" Hazel greeted me.

"Hi" I said, pressing a smile. "Uh, why where you sitting by yourself yesterday?" I asked her, I was curious.

She seemed to go paler, and be stuck on what to say.

"I don't really have…friends" Something about her seemed unusual, the scent of her didn't seem… well usual for a human, as well as the blackness of her eyes, it looked almost the shade of ours when we were thirsty.

"You should come sit with us" I said, the words slipping out of my mouth, I was getting to the bottom of this.

"With your… brother and sister" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

What was I saying? Maybe I was just being paranoid. She didn't speak again until the bell rang, always too loudly.

"See you at lunch" She said, slightly nervous.

"Oh, well, okay" I replied exciting the room, the others would be able to see it to, she didn't seem human, it was the right thing to do, I hope…

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) Reviews are appreciated :D lol, thankyou for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello!" Emmett said cheerfully as he greeted me after English.

"Hi" I said, wondering how to tell him I had invited someone to sit with us for lunch, maybe I wouldn't…

We walked into the cafeteria, buying out food and sitting down at our newly claimed table.

As I sat I felt the gentle vibration of my phone in my bag, quickly I flipped it open, it said one new text message from Bella. Bella?

_Nessie's going to the Royal Academy of Tenton. _

_She got in really fast, shes really excited. _

_Can you pass the news onto the others? _

_Thanks, Bella. _

I snapped the phone shut and smiled.

"Nessie got into a school" I said, placing the phone onto the table subconsciously.

"Oh! That's great!" Alice squealed. "And she starts tomorrow" Alice said.

"Wow, pretty fast." Emmett said, "I bet she'll be the top of the class, maybe she might have to tone that knowledge down."

"Of course she will" I laughed.

"She could probably do year twelve without a worry, let alone the second grade!"

"Rosalie, is that a cell phone?" I heard my Calculus teacher, who I had discovered name was Mrs. Jonas; say sternly, her figure standing behind my chair.

"Um, yes" I said turning my head towards her. She held out her old bony hand for me to place my phone into. Quickly turning it off so she couldn't access it without a pin I handed it to her.

"You can collect this at the end of the day, in my office; ask a student if you don't know where that is." She said, stalking off.

"Ooo Rose got in T-t-r-o-o-u-b-l-l-e" Emmett said, nudging me playfully

"Shut up." I replied sternly.

"I was only jo-"

"I know." I sighed, resting my head on the palm of my hand.

"Hi Rosalie!" Hazel said, smiling with a tray of food, I had completely forgotten.

"Oh, Hi Hazel" I said as she sat down. The others eyed me, their eyes confused.

I tried to make it casual, "This is Emmett, Alice and Jasper" I said pointing to them.

"Oh I know." She said, slightly embarrassed. Okay.

She didn't have much to say, the others sort of caught on with talking about homework, what we were doing on the weekend, and whatever else we could come up with. Hazel just smiled or laughed, there were too many awkward silences for my taste as well.

The bell eventually rung and Hazel swiftly left her seat.

"See you tomorrow" She said, as she walked off to her next class.

"What was that about" Jasper asked, eyeing me.

"Did you smell her scent or see the colour of her eyes? That's not natural!" I hissed under my breath, bending low to the others.  
"She smelt… normal" Emmett shrugged. "Kind of annoyingly appetizing might I add"

"Wait… what? Her eyes were blue, Rose, a kind of ocean blue, not black." Alice said, tilting her head slightly.

Blue? They were black, a deep black.

"Off to class!" I heard a teacher bellow at all of us.

"We'll talk about this later" Alice said, walking off with the others.

"Bye sweetie" Emmett said, pecking me on the cheek.

"Bye" I murmured behind him as he walked off with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, heres chapter four. :)**

**Please review, I would love some feedback! :D**

* * *

The metallic sound of the bell rang at the end of the day; I was tossing ideas through my head how to explain to the others what I saw. I couldn't just tell them I had seen wrong, that wouldn't make sense, but it's the best I had come up with so far.

I flung my books into my school locker, not that I needed them, I had everything in them memorized. I walked slowly to the car, getting into the drivers seat and waiting for the others. Emmett was the first to file in, quickly followed by Alice and Jasper, no one had said anything.

I put the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"Rose, you said her eyes were black" Alice said, turning her head sideways so she could look at me.

"I know, I saw wrong, they were blue" I said, not sounding convincing at all.

"I… made it up" I added.

"Why would you do that?" She squeaked, becoming more and more irritated.

"You were just bored weren't you? Wanted to stir things up, make the attention set on you?"  
"Alice" Emmett said sternly, and I could feel Jasper's shoulders tense behind me.

"I know, I do apologize…" I said, "Please don't bring this up at home" I pleaded, turning my head from the road to look at the others.

"I won't" Emmett nodding towards me, but his eyes where a bit confused on what my motives were, "Why?" Emmett began.

"I don't know" I replied dryly, feeling embarrassed at the stupid lie I had made up, making myself look like I was just attention seeking. We didn't speak a word until we pulled into the driveway. Nessie ran out to us, again, but this time she was wearing a navy uniform. It was a plaid tunic with a light blue shirt, she looked very grownup.

I couldn't help but be glad that this would take their minds off today's incident; maybe they wouldn't think about it and get the others involved…

"You look lovely in your school uniform Nessie" I said, hopping out of the car and walking towards her, she was standing in the door frame, twirling around to show us her new clothes.

"Mmm, do you mind if I make a few adjustments" Alice said walking behind me, her arms folded across her chest.

"No!" She said poking her tongue out and giggling as she darted back into the house.

Alice quickly brushed past me, ignoring the fact I was there, I didn't want it to, but it hurt to see her not take any notice of me, when I had in fact done nothing wrong. I didn't quite understand why I had lied, but what other explanation was there? I am the only one who can see that her eyes are black. I tried to push that thought aside and put on a casual face, Emmett brushed past me too, and that had done it. My walk came to a halt.

"What's your problem?" I said softly, but sternly. He turned his masculine figure around and faced me.

"Nothing I just don't… understand" he replied.  
"Alright then" I said, rushing past and into the house, I walked up the stairs at as fast a pace I could.

"Rose, come on" I herd Emmett call behind me, but I was so… upset. And the worst part was I didn't understand why, I wasn't this sensitive, I was stronger than this.

One of my worst fears in life was if someone were to see me as weak, venerable. I hated people seeing me even hurt emotionally, like now, it made me feel helpless and reminded me of…

No.

I had put that behind me, far far behind.

When I opened the doors of my room, somehow I felt relieved; it was just me, myself alone in my thoughts.

I let crept up to the bed, leaning against the banister. I leant down, taking my Calculus book out of the bag and started on the homework, it was done within a minute.

I flung my books onto the floor and got lost in my thoughts, it must have been hours until I finally snapped out of it when I heard Edward playing downstairs.

I knew everything was okay when Edward played, because he would only sit at his piano when everything was at ease in his life.

When Bella was pregnant, he didn't even glace at it, same when he first met her, and now when there was anxiety over his daughter.

"Rosalie?" I heard Emmett's voice whisper at the door, he sounded worried.

"What?" I hissed, hugging my knees closer.

"Can I come in?"  
"Why?" I asked coldly, I knew I was being stupid, but I felt to upset to be rational.

"Because I love you" my heart sank, that got me every time, those three words.

"I'm sorry as well" he breathed sitting besides me.

"I forgive you." I replied sharply, but there was a hint of affection in my voice.

"The others haven't told" Emmett tried to reassure me.

"Edwards going to hear it" I said, and when I thought about it, he would hear the real story too. I shuddered. I was going to have to forget about it, fast.

"He won't say anything, he doesn't exactly…" he trailed off

"Care?" I asked, Emmett didn't respond.

"Come downstairs, Nessie's putting on a performance for us." He smiled, taking my hand and tugging me gently off the bed.

Nessie had been learning the piano for a couple of weeks now. Edward being her teacher of course. She had taken a liking to performing to all of us. She was gifted, as Edward had said, especially at piano.

We walked down the dark stained wooden stairway, everyone was sitting on the light coloured couches, Nessie positioned at the piano, her back to them and posture straight, her arms positioned on the keys.

"Its about time Rosie!" Nessie said, turning her head around and grinning at me.

"Sorry Nessie, Emmett had to talk with me." I said, taking a seat next to Esme.  
Alice stood up, her expression beaming.

"Presenting Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" She said, enthusiastically, clapping as she went to sit down, we all joined in.

"Thank you, thank you!" Renesmee said, standing up and taking a bow.

She slid on to the bench and resumed her previous position, her small fingers swaying delicately over the notes, we all sat there in silence, all admiring the beautiful music. When she had reached the last note we all stood up and cheered, she got up, a wide grin on her face and took another bow.

"Encore! Encore!" Emmett bellowed besides me.

"As much as she'd love an encore I think its bedtime, you have your first day at school tomorrow Nessie" Bella said.

"And you don't want to be tired and grumpy" Alice added.

"No, please dad?" She asked, going over to Edward and putting on her best puppy dog expression.

"Sorry darling, its nine o'clock now, defiantly bed time."  
She stomped her foot and whined, but proceeded to go up the stairs, Edward and Bella following her.

"Rensemee, say goodnight to everyone" Edward said placing his hands gently on her shoulders to stop her.

"Goodnight" She said, sleepily turning to face all of us.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Esme's voice said sweetly.

*

"Its my first day! Its my first day! Everyone get up… well, you know, come downstairs!" Nessie's shouted excitedly her voice echoing through the hallway, she was running at full speed around the house.

I walked out of the study to quickly get dressed, I wanted to see Nessie off on her first day of school.

I proceeded quickly down the stairs to see Alice standing and examining Nessie's uniform

"How about a bracelet?" She asked, resting her hand on her chin.

"No." She replied, trying to keep her expression serious but just ended up giggling and running out of the room.

"Its nice to see her so excited." I said, walking down the last step to talk to Alice.  
"Yeah, I'm not sure how much sleep she got last night." Alice replied, she seemed back to her normal self, I was glad to she I had been forgiven.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yestur-" I said, looking down at the ground.

"Its fine Rose, no ones perfect."

"Thanks" I replied, walking into the kitchen where Nessie was sitting, picking at her toast.

"Toast?" I asked, my expression puzzled.

"Yes, its yummy!" She replied, eating it quickly now.

"What happened?" I asked, turning to Bella my voice concerned.

"I have no idea, this morning she just woke up and liked the taste of human food, maybe its just a phase, but it will be easier at school. I must say it was rather well timed…"

"It was a coincidence!" Renesmee insisted.

"Come on Nessie, you don't want to be late" Bella said, picking up her school bag from the edge of the kitchen table.

"No!" Nessie squealed, taking a last bite and taking her bag from Bella, quickly flinging it on her back.

"When are you starting school Bella?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow, if everything is alright with Nessie"

"Nessie can you do your hair?" Bella said, handing Nessie a brush.  
"Rosie can do it!" She said, quickly running over to me and handing me the brush.

I pulled her beautiful curls into a ponytail, platting her hair quickly.

"Thanks!" She said turning around and hugging me.

"Have a nice day sweetie" I said.

"Come on mum!" She said, running towards the door.

"Okay, okay" She replied "Edward, were going" Bella added, and he was there before I had time to blink.

I heard the car pull off, and I couldn't help put feel a bit sad. I had always felt so connected to Renesmee and now she was growing up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou to my friend for giving me the idea for the next chapter!**

**Please review ! :) **

* * *

"Rose are you coming" Alice said, waving her dainty hands in front of my face.  
I quickly snapped out of my train of thought, I was leaning against the banister, I had lost track of time.

"Yes" I said, nodding my head and following her out towards the car. Everyone was already there, Emmett looked up and I saw his eyes light up when I saw him, it was funny how after all these years we still saw each other as the centre of the earth.  
"Hunting today people?" Emmett said excitedly as I hopped into the car. I groaned, hunting was annoying, but I was starting to feel the emptiness in my throat, one I hadn't taken much notice of until Emmett had brought it up. I felt it, a feeling like boiling water burned… pushing it aside I leaned into Emmett, tracing my fingers along the crest that he wore around his wrist.

School was… repetitive. People kept their distances; we had established our usual place in the school. I was relieved to see Emmett by lunch, and we took our seat at the table in the farthest corner of the cafeteria, a group of students had taken ours today, not that it bothered us really, wherever there was an empty table we sat.

"So Rose," Alice said as we sat down, "it's been at least two weeks since our last shopping trip, this weekend, a sunny day maybe?" Shopping, that lightened my mood a little.

"Sure" I said perking up, leaning my elbows gently on the table, I was anxious about Nessie. I know it seemed silly, but I couldn't help but have a knot in my stomach about if anything happened to go wrong.

"I hope Nessie's okay" I eventually admitted, interrupting Emmett's speech, I hadn't been paying attention to what he was talking about.  
"She's going to be fine, Rose, actually..." Alice said, hesitating "She_ is_ going to be fine."  
"Well that's good" I said, a sense of relief fluttering through me, did she look happy?  
"Ecstatic!" Alice said, smiling and resting her chin on her hands.

"Rosalie!" I heard a voice greet from behind me, I turned to see… Hazel, I hadn't given her a second thought all day; I was too fixated on my other worried which had quickly been dismissed, why hadn't I seen this coming.

"Hi… Hazel" I said, trying to smile. I turned my figure around on my chair to see her perked up with a tray of food held at her waist. Her black eyes being her most dominant feature, they made me shudder, I was delusional.  
Or at least that made me feel better in the slightest, although I had never come across a delusional vampire. She sat down, I looked at the others sheepishly, I had once felt sorry for this girl, she seemed like an outsider, but running the risk was too high. There was an awkward silence, and I sat there, embarrassment flooding through me  
. I was thankful to Alice who picked up the conversation, and sat there not saying a word until the bell rang. I quickly hurried off not saying a word to the others, and Emmett was quick to follow.

"What was that about?" He asked, I looked up at him.

"I don't know, I guess I kind of felt sorry for her, you know she was sitting by myself." I bit my lip, the words sounded a lot better in my head, and when Edward came tomorrow, how could I possibly control my thoughts? And then he'd get Carlisle involved and everyone would think I was crazy. Great.

Emmett just shrugged, I liked the way he didn't question it. By the end of the day I practically ran to the car, thirst dominant now but not unmanageable, but that wasn't the reason, I just wanted to get away. I waited impatiently for the rest to come, tapping my foot on the gas pedal. I sped too fast, and was home within five minutes.

I walked into the house, my mind fixating on Nessie, I knew I was overprotective but Alice's vision hadn't completely reassured me.

"How was your first day?" Alice said, walking up to Nessie who was looking over at us from the staircase.

"I got two gold stars, one for being the best in spelling and maths!" She said, running down and showing us two gold stickers stuck to her collar.

"Well done, I bet you got everything right." I laughed,

"Yeah, I did" She grinned, Renesmee had inherited that modest personality from Bella, she never would brag about anything. I gave Renesmee a hug before we set off to go hunting, it was just me and Emmett today, Edward was too busy to do one of those two day hunting trips they often did.  
We set out running towards the forest, and I set my eye on the first deer I saw in the lush surroundings. The warmth of the blood filled my body, and despite the unappetizing smell and taste I felt myself becoming stronger, full.

I stood up, checking my clothes out of habit that I hadn't got a mark on them. My senses jumped up as I saw what would have appeared to be a blurred figure running to a human, but I recognized it, or her for that matter. I could notice her blonde hair, but in the blink of an eye she was gone. It was now very clear.

"Emmett!" I called quickly, through the trees, although I knew it was unnecessary to shout. If she was a vampire that meant that… but how could I see her eyes and not the others? If they were golden like ours or even a crimson red tomorrow it would be obvious, but why would she run straight past me if she knew I was here? Maybe it was some kind of gift, a power, but I had never heard of anything like that before.

"What is it?" Emmett's voice looked worried, he cradled my face in his hands and looked into my eyes, I had to blurt it out to him, I couldn't keep it bottled in inside any more.

"Emmett I lied" I said, trying not to look him in the eye  
"About what?" He asked, waiting for me to continue.

"Hazel, that girl who sits with us at lunch, I asked her to sit with us because her eyes resembled the same deep black that we have when we get hungry, so I wanted to show you, but when Alice said her eyes were blue I panicked. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want any one to think I was going crazy, but just then I saw her, and she was running, running at vampire speed."

Emmett quickly darted up, turning his head around,

"I don't sense anything" He said calmly, looking at me anxiously.  
"Emmett, trust me, she might not even be a threat, but with everything that's happened in the last couple of years I can't help but be cautious."

"We need to tell Carlisle" Emmett said, his face becoming serious and alert.

"I know" I said, nodding my head in agreement.

He took my hand and led me to the house, the weight lifting off my shoulders, for now at least…


End file.
